La Princesse et le Dragon
by Mitsuki-chaan
Summary: Lucy est morte en mission, devant les yeux de Natsu. Que ressent-il à présent ? Va-t-il essayer de la rejoindre ou est-ce-qu'il tiendra la promesse qu'il a faite à la belle constellationiste ?


_LA PRINCESSE ET LE DRAGON_

J'ai toujours eu l'impression que toi et moi on était lié, par un lien indéfinissable et incassable. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi, mais j'y croyais dur comme fer et j'étais sûr que rien ne viendrait ébranler cette conviction. Oui, j'en étais persuadé mais...un jour, tu es morte et tout a basculé. Le monde s'est arrêté de tourner et le temps s'est suspendu. En une fraction de seconde, tout s'est écroulé, mes croyances, mes rêves, mon avenir, ma vie...tout est parti en fumée avec toi. Je crois...je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder le monde comme avant. Ce monde où chaque vie est la flamme d'une bougie qui menace de s'éteindre à chaque seconde. Et parfois, un courant d'air passe et souffle cette flamme sans qu'on puisse y faire quelque chose. J'ai laissé derrière moi tout ce en quoi je croyais auparavant et j'ai regardé droit devant moi, sans frémir. Encore un peu et je pourrai te rejoindre ma Lucy...

Ma vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil et je souris en pensant que je reverrai ton visage, bientôt...

OoOoO

Quand j'y repense, je me dis que notre rencontre n'était sans doute pas le fruit du hasard. J'aurai même dis que c'était notre destin. On ne peut pas trouver son âme soeur ainsi, sans l'aide d'une quelconque entité supérieure même si, moi, je ne croyais qu'aux dragons. Il n'y a personne au-dessus d'eux. Mais puisqu'ils avaient disparus, je me suis permis de croire qu'un dieu, peu importe lequel, avait décidé de nous réunir ce jour-là.

Tu as été le rayon de soleil qui a éclairé ma vie, ton sourire étais le seul qui pouvais me donner l'envie d'avancer, toujours. Tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, toutes nos missions pour la guilde, tous nos rires, toutes nos disputes aussi et même toutes nos blessures, celles de l'âme comme celles du corps, resteront gravés en moi à jamais.

OoOoO

Je t'ai aimée. Je ne sais pas à quel moment je m'en suis rendu compte mais j'en étais sûr et certain, même si pour moi ''l'amour'' n'était qu'un mot sans véritable signification. Un jour, Ignir m'a dit que chacun avait sa propre définition de l'amour et que, dans un futur proche, je comprendrais peut-être.

J'ai enfin saisis ce qu'il voulait dire.

L'amour que je te portais était infini, tu m'aurais demandé n'importe quoi, je l'aurais fais, juste pour te voir me sourire encore une fois, juste pour entendre ton rire résonner dans ma tête, juste pour voir les étoiles briller dans tes yeux, juste... juste pour toi. Tu étais le trésor que je gardais jalousement, la princesse que je protégeais de tous les dangers, l'étoile que je tenais délicatement serrée dans mes bras. Tu étais ma vie, ma lumière, mon espoir.

Et quand j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de toi, ton coeur s'est arrêté de battre, et le mien avec lui. Pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu morte ?

La vie est-elle si cruelle qu'elle nous reprend tout ce bonheur si durement atteint ? Pourquoi ais-je si mal ? J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur, de n'être plus qu'une vulgaire enveloppe vide. Les larmes qui ont coulé, encore et encore, ont asséché mes yeux. Je ne vis plus pour vivre mais plutôt pour survivre. La douleur m'emporte si violemment que parfois, je crois mourir. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, un si doux mirage... Oh oui, si je pouvais mourir, là maintenant, je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Mais une promesse est une promesse, je le sais bien. Alors, je survis tant bien que mal, et lorsque la folie me reprend, je me remémore tes mots prononcés par ta voix cassée et faible...

''Natsu, ta vie est plus précieuse que la mienne qui s'éteint...vis, vis pour moi !''

As-tu seulement conscience de combien cela me coûte ? Ressens-tu au moins une infime partie de mon désespoir ? Es-tu aussi dégoutée que moi lorsque je sens dans mon dos les regards de pitié que me lancent les autres ?

Je ne crois pas, mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je ne peux que maudire tous ceux qui croient qu'aimer à nouveau m'est possible. Tu es et tu resteras la seule dans mon coeur que ta mort a brisé en morceaux.

OoOoO

Je me souviendrais à jamais de ce jour maudit où la démence s'est emparée de mon âme après que la lueur dans tes yeux se soit éteinte.

La mission qu'on nous avait attribué devait pourtant être simple mais le monstre qu'on aurait dû tuer avec facilité c'était révélé plus fort que prévu. Il avait réussi à nous avoir et un moment d'inattention avait suffit pour qu'il te jette un sort qui m'étais inconnu. Tu avais crié si fort et, pendant un instant, j'avais cru que mon coeur explosait d'impuissance. On aurait dit que tu brûlais sur place, alors qu'aucune flamme ne t'entourait. Alors que je ne pouvais rien faire, tu avais réussi à crier que tu étais perdue et que je ne pouvais rien faire. Refusant cette idée, j'avais attaqué de front, et avec toute la rage que je possédais, le monstre qui était responsable du martyr de celle que j'aimais. Mais rien n'avait changé, alors, résigné, je m'étais approché de toi qui était allongée à terre, fatiguée de lutter. Tu avais murmuré ses mots qui m'avaient révolté et tu t'étais figée à jamais.

A cet instant, je me souviens juste t'avoir secouée de toutes mes forces en criant : ''Lucy, reviens !'' sans que tu ne bouges un cil. Alors, j'avais accepté ta mort et, après avoir fermé tes yeux, j'avais crié au ciel tout ce que je ressentais : l'injustice, la souffrance, la tristesse... La pluie s'était mise à tomber, comme pour pleurer la mort de mon étoile, et tout était devenu noir.

Je m'étais réveillé à la guilde six jours plus tard. Personne ne m'avait demandé ce qui s'était passé, mais j'aurai sûrement été incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je voulais pas me souvenir, je ne voulais plus revivre cet enfer mais je ne voulais pas oublier quand même. Ton enterrement avait eu lieu deux jours avant mon réveil et je ne regrettais pas de ne pas avoir pu y aller. J'aurais sans doute fondu en larmes et j'aurais perdu la maîtrise de moi-même.

J'étais donc resté enfermé chez moi, brisé, et je ne pouvais même pas me défouler dans une mission car le maître jugeait cela trop dangereux.

Je leur crachais au visage, moi, à ceux qui me jetaient des regards compatissants. Je n'avais pas besoin de leur peine ou de leur pseudo-douleur qui n'égalait en aucun point la mienne. La solitude était préférable à cette chaleur et à cette joie qui sonnaient faux.

OoOoO

Il avait fallu deux mois pour que je puisse obtenir à nouveau une mission. Quitter la guilde pour obtenir un peu de calme ne se refusait pas. D'abord peu enthousiaste, j'avais fini par partir précipitamment lorsqu'on avait commencé à demander à m'accompagner. J'avais même refusé l'aide de Happy. Mais, curieusement, je ne ressentais pas de regret, ni même de peine, à son égard. A vrai dire, depuis le jour de ta mort, je ne ressentais plus rien.

Cette mission je l'avais mené avec brio, mais une bande de voleurs m'était tombé dessus au retour et après en avoir tué plus d'une cinquantaine, j'avais décidé de laisser tomber. Pourquoi se battre après tout ? Si je pouvais te rejoindre, autant le faire. J'avais vécu assez longtemps sans toi, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette sensation de manque qui m'étouffait à chaque seconde.

Ils m'avaient laissé, mourant, au bord du chemin, près de la forêt. A l'agonie, j'étais resté là pendant je ne sais combien d'heures. J'avais fini par apercevoir à les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel noir de la nuit. L'une d'elles clignotait comme pour m'envoyer un message. J'ai voulu croire que c'était toi, ce bel astre brillant. Alors j'ai murmuré ton nom, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la vie me quitte et que je ferme les yeux.

Je suis mort le sourire aux lèvres, sans regrets.

OoOoO

Une flèche traversa le ciel du Paradis, une étoile filante qui s'arrêta aux pieds d'une déesse.

Une reconnaissance mutuelle. Un sourire fugitif. Pas besoin de mots, juste du bonheur à l'était pur.

Et dans une explosion de lumière, un magnifique ange blond donna la main à un beau jeune homme aux étranges cheveux roses. Dans un murmure, on entendit deux ''Je t'aime'' prononcés au même instant. Et dans un rire, ils fusionnèrent, étincelants de beauté et de grâce.

Voici l'histoire de ''La Princesse et le Dragon'' telle qu'elle est racontée aux petits comme aux grands dans une célèbre guilde nommée Fairy Tail...


End file.
